Los deseos de Dan
by lucia cullen hale
Summary: Daniel Radcliffe siempre conseguia todo lo que se proponia, pero el problema era que esta vez eso que el queria tenia nombre y apellido.. y era su amigo.. Dan/Tom


**Disclaimers: los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a mi sino a la queridísima Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para divertirme sin ningún ánimo de lucro! **

**Sin nada más que agregar bienvenidas a un nuevo delirio! **

**Daniel Radcliffe era un joven que siempre conseguía lo que quería, tenia muy claras sus **metas, lo que quería conseguir en su vida, y siempre por mas que tuviera que luchar para tenerlo había conseguido lo que se había propuesto. Se había propuesto siendo solo un niño ser actor una estrella de cine, y lo había logrado contra todo pronóstico. Se había propuesto luego darle un giro a su carrera hacer algo distinto, y lo había conseguido con Equus. Tenía los amigos que siempre había deseado, personas que compartían su pasión por la actuación y con los que compartía esa pasión desde que era un niño.

El problema era que lo que Dan deseaba desde hacia un tiempo, tenia nombre, apellido,

Y voluntad propia. Y el problema era que ese alguien era uno de sus mejores amigos desde los once años. Ese alguien con nombre y apellido a quien Dan deseaba era nada mas y nada menos que Thomas Felton, o mejor conocido como Tom. Su enemigo en la pantalla pero su amigo en la vida real. Todavía no lograba descubrir cuando había empezado a sentir cosas por Tom, al principio había pensado que era solo un capricho, y le había prestado mas atención al hecho de que lo atrajera un chico que al chico en si.

Pero con el pasar de los años, y los hombres y mujeres que habían pasado por su vida y su cama en esos años, eso que sentía por Tom no se iba. Amaba la forma de ser de ese chico.. Algo silvestre, siempre prefería estar solo debajo de algún árbol o pescando al aire libre. Que rodeado lujos y tontas fans. Adoraba los deportes y cuando uno los practicaba con el siempre lograba contagiarlo de su entusiasmo y su alegría. Le encantaba escucharlo tocar.. Su voz era tan hermosa. Y digamos que el chico 2 años mayor que el era perfecto, entre su escultural cuerpo, sus preciosos ojos, su silvestre personalidad, y sus apasionantes hobbies…

Es caso era que Tom siempre había tenido novia, pasaba de una a la otra como si ya la tuviera preparada! Desde que tenían unos quince años, y Dan había empezado a sentir estas cosas Tom había estado de novio, y el nunca había querido arriesgar su relación como amigos. Pero el problema era que sus malditos sentimientos hacia el no cambiaban! Y Tom siempre parecía ajeno a sus insinuaciones, riéndose o siguiéndole el juego sin notar a que se refería el en realidad! Por dios que era el único de sus amigos que no se había enterado de que Dan salía con hombres!

Y el caso era que el motivo de sus preocupaciones estaba en este momento a media noche en su apartamento, en medio de una crisis de pareja, peleando por el celular con su novia Jade mientras el intentaba decidirse entre cumplir su deber como amigo y tratar de ayudarlo a arreglar las cosas, o cumplir con su deber para consigo mismo como hombre y pedirle que mande todo al carajo. Y en esas estaba mientras lo escuchaba pelear por celular, botella de cerveza en mano, sentado en el sofá frente al suyo.

Pero Jade.. No puedo llevarte a todos lados conmigo.. Debes entenderlo y deberías de confiar en mí..- le decía por décima vez el precioso rubio platino plantando frente a mi.

Porqué!? Soy tu novia no!?.- se escuchaban los gritos al otro lado de la línea.- donde estas ahora!? Es tarde y no estabas en tu casa cuando llame!

Estoy con Dan en su apartamento.- le respondió resignado

Con Daniel! A esta hora! Y solos en su apartamento!- grito aun mas fuerte por la línea mientras Tom me lanzaba una mirada de disculpas y yo solo le sonreía aun debatiéndome.- esto ya no puede arreglarse Thomas, hasta aquí llegamos!!

Pero Jade..- comenzó mi amigo

Nada! Si quieres seguir conmigo Tom vete ya de ese lugar! No confío en ese tipo! Se dice tu amigo pero bien que te tiene ganas lo eh visto! Eh visto como te mira!- me encogí en mi lugar al escuchar eso pero me esperaba la respuesta

Estas loca!? Daniel es mi amigo desde hace años! Ni loco dejaría de verlo porque alguien me lo pidiera! No Jade! Eso si que no!- le respondió colérico mientras yo sonreía levemente… tal vez no todo estaba tan perdido como y creía.. La furia en los ojos de Tom llameaba de una forma en que nunca había visto. Con una determinación.. El solía ser una persona sumamente tranquila.. Pero ahora.. Echaba fuego..

Tu amigo!? Ja! Ese tipo quiere ser cualquier cosa menos tu amigo! Elige Tom el o yo!.- el grito resonó en mis oídos junto con un repentino temor que se calmo de inmediato.

No hay nada que elegir Jade! No lo entiendes!? El siempre estará primero que tu! Tenias razón esto se termino!- corto el teléfono mientras mi corazón latía desbocado.. Si.. Tal vez no todo estaba perdido..

Vi como se tumbaba contra el respaldo del sillón y tomaba un largo sorbo de cerveza, y me fui a sentar a su lado.- lo siento Tom.. No debería haberse peleado por mí.. Si tú quieres ir con ella.. Yo voy a entenderlo..

De que hablas hombre! Estas loco!- me respondió abriendo grandes los ojos y sentándose recto otra vez.- ella era la que estaba de mas aquí.!!. Hacia tiempo que las cosas entre nosotros venían mal.. Y tenía temor de terminar con ella después de tan larga relación.. Y el escándalo en la prensa.. Pero sabes que? Siquiera estoy triste!

Le sonreí abrazándolo fuertemente mientras el se reía a carcajadas, estaba decidido, iba a luchar por Tom, quería ser yo quien tuviera el placer de escuchar siempre esas risa, y tenerlo aquí en el sillón de mi apartamento todas las noches.

Además que creías Dan!? Que me iba a alejar de ti!?- me dijo riéndose y chocando mi cerveza con la suya en un brindis.- no vas a sacarme de encima tan fácil Radcliffe!

Reí feliz y actúe rápido!.- Ya se! Larguémonos de aquí Tom! Tenemos unos días hasta que la filmación comience! Podríamos hablar con Rupert y con Emma e irnos a algún lugar tranquilos! Que dices? Aquí será un infierno de periodistas!

Claro cuenta conmigo! Al fin soy un hombre libre!

**Bueno hasta aquí esta nueva locura! Estuve investigándolos un poco y no pude resistirme a escribir sobre ellos. Además es interesante hacerlo alguna vez sobre sus vidas reales donde Dan es mas desenvuelto y Tom algo mas tranquilo y tímido! Espero les haya gustado!**


End file.
